Le jour d'après
by Lilou0803
Summary: Que s'est-il passé pour Jack entre la fin de "Dead Man's Chest"  le secret du coffre maudit  et son apparition dans "At World's End"  jusqu'au bout du monde


****Disclaimer****** :** l'univers de «Pirates des Caraïbes » appartient à Jerry Bruckheimer et Walt Disney Pictures****.********

****Spoiler****** : ****Ca se passe entre les films 2 et 3, donc spoilers sur les deux******

* * *

><p><strong>Le jour d'après<strong>

_« Et je vis un cheval de couleur pâle, et celui qui le montait était la Mort, et l'Enfer le suivait… »_

_Apocalypse 6-8_

**xxx**

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il était seul sur le pont. Un soleil brûlant cuisait ses chairs à vif, il s'assit avec précaution en évitant les gestes brusques pour ne pas augmenter le vertige. Il ne se souvenait de rien et la gueule de bois était à la hauteur de la cuite qu'il avait dû prendre. Le marteau qui frappait l'enclume dans son crâne à chaque battement de son cœur l'obligea à fermer les yeux avec une grimace, un haut le cœur lui tordit les entrailles et il vomit tripes et boyaux sur le plancher. Il roula sur lui-même, plus faible qu'un nouveau-né et une spirale sans fin l'entraina dans un puits de ténèbres qui paraissait n'avoir pas de fond. A la frontière de sa conscience il fut frappé par le silence inhabituel, mais il n'avait pas l'énergie d'en chercher les raisons. Avant de sombrer tout à fait dans l'obscurité, il eut encore le temps de se demander pourquoi il entendait, très loin, le bruit du ressac sur une plage.

En ouvrant les yeux, son regard rencontra la voute étoilée du ciel, la nuit était tombée, il se sentait mieux et après quelques efforts, il réussit à se mettre péniblement d'abord à quatre pattes et puis enfin debout. La bouche pâteuse et la démarche encore mal assurée, il fit quelques pas en titubant, avant de s'immobiliser, brusquement dégrisé. Quelque chose clochait. L'air chaud paraissait comme figé, sans un souffle de vent, il régnait sur le bateau une inertie étrange, un calme anormal, et même si tous à bord s'étaient endormis, il aurait au moins dû entendre le clapotis de l'eau contre ses flancs, et non toujours, ce lointain bruit de ressac qu'il se souvenait avoir déjà perçu dans son délire. Il se précipita vers le bastingage et pensa être plongé en plein cauchemar en ne distinguant, à perte de vue, qu'une immense étendue de sable immaculé, qui luisait d'une pâle lueur argentée dans la clarté de la pleine lune. Il poussa un hurlement et se pinça jusqu'au sang pour se réveiller, mais la douleur lui fit prendre conscience d'autres douleurs qu'il n'avait pas ressenties jusqu'alors et baissant les yeux sur son corps, il s'aperçut qu'il était aux trois quart nu, et couvert d'une multitude de blessures à vif. Il appela, mais personne ne répondit et il entendit sa voix résonner étrangement, longuement, avant de se perdre dans l'immensité immobile qui l'entourait. Il était bien, pourtant, toujours sur le Pearl, son Pearl, unique objet de sa passion, il avait donc réussi à le conserver, envers et contre tout… Il avait gagné !

Gagné ? Par bribes, la mémoire commençait à lui revenir, la vision d'immenses tentacules se dressant par-dessus les plus hauts mats du navire s'imposa à son esprit, il sentit l'inquiétude, puis la panique l'envahir, et se mit à courir. Il parcourut le bateau du pont supérieur à la basse cale sans rencontrer âme qui vive, un dernier espoir insensé lui fit miroiter que le Pearl s'était échoué et que l'équipage était descendu à terre en reconnaissance, mais sa raison lui dictait que c'était absolument impossible, il était perdu au milieu d'un désert de sable sec, et non pas bloqué par des écueils sur un haut-fond. Même une marée exceptionnellement basse n'aurait pu provoquer un tel phénomène. Dans un éclair, il revécut l'apocalypse, les éléments déchainés et l'apparition du Kraken, le crève-cœur de la décision d'abandonner le Pearl à son sort. Il vit le dernier canot descendre à la mer avec l'ultime carré de ses compagnons, et la jeune femme s'approcher de lui, il sentit de nouveau la caresse de ses lèvres sur les siennes... Les menottes qu'elle lui avait passées au poignet avant de l'attacher au mat n'avaient été qu'une demi-surprise, quel qu'ait été son désir pour elle et son bonheur de le voir enfin apparemment partagé alors que la mort les guettait, quelque chose au fond de lui n'arrivait pas à y croire totalement, pendant que le canot s'éloignait, il avait eu l'espace d'un instant la tentation d'abandonner la partie. Mais sa détermination à vivre avait vite repris le dessus. Il avait réussi à se libérer et son dernier souvenir était la vision des vagues déferlant sur le pont telles les furieuses cavales d'écume du chariot de Neptune, et de la gueule monstrueuse de la créature de Davy Jones qu'il n'avait plus d'autre choix que d'affronter en face.  
>Même s'il préférait éviter les combats inutiles, il n'avait jamais été le lâche dont certains se plaisaient à le qualifier, et si le Pearl devait périr ce jour-là, il mourrait avec lui. Même si Elisabeth ne l'avait pas trahi, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'intention de monter dans le canot avec les autres, il ne s'était pas autant battu pour conserver son navire pour l'abandonner au moment ultime.<p>

Il comprit alors que la vengeance de Jones serait bien plus terrible que la mort. Abandonné loin de l'océan, dont le souvenir serait à jamais entretenu par le bruit du ressac sur une plage lointaine, seul au milieu d'un désert aride, il était condamné à vivre ! Il éclata d'un rire hystérique. Cette fois- ci, Il avait à sa disposition plus qu'un pistolet chargé d'une seule balle pour en finir… Mais il se doutait que cela ne pourrait pas être aussi facile et qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Lorsqu'il eut récupéré son souffle, il décida de s'accorder quelques heures de répit, avant d'essayer de trouver un moyen de se sortir de là, à supposer qu'il en existe un.  
>Après avoir sommairement pansé ses plaies et s'être habillé dans sa cabine, il remonta sur le pont où maintenant des hommes s'affairaient à contre-jour dans la lumière de l'aube. Il se frotta les yeux, l'équipage était-il revenu, ou était-ce un mirage ? Avait-il rêvé les heures qui venaient de s'écouler et le Pearl s'était-il, comme il l'avait d'abord pensé, simplement échoué ? Il tapa sur l'épaule d'un matelot, l'homme se retourna, et il se retrouva face à lui-même ! Quel était l'imbécile qui avait osé… Mais en regardant autour de lui, il se rendit compte qu'il était entouré de dizaines de Jack Sparrow ! Il sentit sa raison vaciller et dans un dernier éclair de lucidité, il perçut comme dans un écho lointain et déformé, la voix d'un prédicateur qu'il avait entendu dans son enfance : « Et je vis un cheval de couleur pâle, et celui qui le montait était la Mort, et l'Enfer le suivait… ».<p>

L'enfer... C'était l'enfer !

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>Un très grand merci aux "rewievers", je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est!<strong>**********


End file.
